


These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise

by Mordukai



Series: Drabble collections [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Alternate Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Crack Pairings, Crime, Death, Drabbles, Episode: s01e07 Charlie X, Episode: s02e13 The Trouble With Tribbles, Episode: s03e06 Spock's Brain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Illness, Implied Sexual Content, Infection, Iota Geminorum IV, Kind of dark, Kirk fucks up, Kirk needs to stop meddling, M/M, Marriage, Not Canon Compliant, Old Age, Old Kirk, Others are, POV Charlie Evans, POV James T. Kirk, POV Spock, Pining, Playing matchmaker, Punishment, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sacrifice, Some of them anyway, Space Exploration, Starfleet, Tribbles (Star Trek), Virus, Wordcount: 100, exploding starships, most of the crew die, onboard relationship, space is amazing, the enterprise, tribbles are terrifying, unhappy endings, you kind of have to squint to spot it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: A series of unconnected, 100 word drabbles about Star Trek the Original Series. Lots of Spirk because apparently I was really into it when I wrote these.





	1. Captain's Orders - Spock/Kirk

Just a sly little look, a glance, a raise of those Vulcan eyebrows, and he knows what is wanted of him.

An order: "Spock, I'll speak to you in my quarters."

A knowing glance passes between the other crew members. The Captain and his First Officer think that they've hidden it so well, but to everyone else it is blatantly obvious.

The sedated walk to Kirk's room, showing no emotion, standing outside the door as if this was purely business.

The Captain catches up, and both know the logical outcome.

"Come, my love…"

And they are not seen for hours.


	2. Death Of The Enterprise - no pairing

Quick! Quick! Shields are failing! We're not going to make it through this battle. My crew are going to die on this ship, on this journey, in this battle. They are going to die under my command. And there is nothing I can do; as I watch, our weapons have no impact on the enemy. As I watch the shields fail and the engines stutter. I never thought I would lose a ship. I never thought I would make such a huge mistake. But mistake I made, and here we are at last. 

This is the death of the Enterprise.


	3. The Trouble With Tribbles; Alternative Ending - no pairing

"Ship's log, Star date 4523.3

They're multiplying everywhere. The ship is overrun with small, furry, humming things. They are everywhere on every deck, getting into every nook and cranny. They are inside the ship, inside the systems. The ship stalls, it won't start. They have eaten through the wires and swamped the air vents. The ship is drowning under all these small creatures. As captain I have been forced to evacuate the ship, thanks to the actions of one Lieutenant Uhurah."

Kirk looked up at the assembled court.

"This is evidence against Lieutenant Uhura, for destruction of the Starship Enterprise."


	4. That Lonely Brain - no pairing

A disjointed feeling. A feeling that something is missing. More than something, more like everything.

What an illogical feeling! That a brain could be detached from a body, and yet still be functioning. Still be thinking.

Because I now know. The only logical explanation is the loss of my body.

There is no out of body experience. No watching myself as McCoy works hurriedly to restore me. I have no contact with the universe outside of my head.

And what if they can't heal me? Could I cope with being a series of thoughts for eternity?

Kirk, please save me.


	5. Iota Geminorum IV - no pairing

Iota Geminorum IV was a planet that mankind, or even alienkind, should never have visited.

Iota Geminorum IV was a planet that was home to the king of all pests.

Iota Geminorum IV was a planet that should have been left well alone.

Oh, you treat them as pets at the moment, but one day you'll be sorry.

When they have eaten all your food and have taken over your homes. When there are so many of them that there is no space left for you.

Because they multiply. They don't breed, they multiply.

Don't say I didn't warn you.


	6. Deal With The Devil - no pairing

That's the fifth one dead, and several are gravely ill. A disaster of this scale has never affected my crew, my ship before.

Poor, poor Enterprise.

It's viral, infectious. It's spreading like wildfire. McCoy is exhausted, and may have contracted it himself. If this is true, we'll all be dead within a couple of weeks.

I'm glad my crew don't know what I know. I'm glad that they are safely ignorant. Because I know how to obtain a cure, and save my crew. I know how to fix this problem.

I must trade my life for those of my crew.


	7. Beauty - no pairing

There is something beautiful, something perfect, about a star ship gliding through the darkest, most obscure areas of the universe.

There is something amazing about a gathering of peoples from many different planets grouped together, working for the same cause, working together. Of human and Vulcan and so many others.

There is something beautiful, something perfect, something amazing about how far humanity has progressed, how far we have spread across first the planet, and then the galaxies and finally the universe.

There is something beautiful about humanity, and humanity's development.

There is something perfect about the ways we work.

Beautiful.


	8. I Am Charlie - no pairing

They picked me up, not knowing what to expect. They tried to teach me everything. They tried to look after me and to guide me. They tried everything but it wasn't enough.

They didn't understand how I felt inside. They didn't realise that I just wanted things, like to win at games. They treated me like a little kid.

It wasn't my fault that they didn't give me my own way. They had what was coming to them, treating me like dirt! And they didn't even know what had hit them. Not even that Captain Kirk could figure me out.


	9. A Day To Remember - Spock/Kirk

I am a happy man today, stood here in front of my crew beside the man I love.

I am a happy man, knowing that the love I give is returned by the perfect man.

I will be a happy man for the rest of my life, because I will be married to the half Vulcan, half human that I fell in love with.

He is stood next to me, looking splendid. We are here to join as one, as a married couple. When he proposed he told me it was the logical thing to do.

We say our vows.


	10. The Logic Behind Love - Spock/Kirk

Kirk tells me that love is illogical. Feelings and emotions cannot be explained by a Vulcan.

My human side loved at first sight, because that's what humans do. No logic behind their choices.

My Vulcan side weighed out the options, but the logical choice was to follow my heart. Who else would love me back? Only Kirk.

I fell in love with my captain. My father would say that it is logical to marry someone who will help you achieve what you want, because he is a Vulcan.

My mother says marry for love.

Logic and true love can mix.


	11. Strong Love - Spock/Kirk

Look at him lying there, so weak, so frail.

Look at him.

How can I not love him?

Look at him, with his pointed ears and eyebrows.

Look at him.

I hate to see him in this state, it tears my apart.

He looks so ill. So, so weak. He looks unloved.

He's not unloved.

Dammit, that man is far from unloved.

I love him. I love him so much.

He reaches up, clasps my hand. He loves me in return.

Look at him.

He still looks weak and frail and ill.

But now he looks loved.

I love him.


	12. Watch Me - Spock/Kirk

Watch me, as I go about my usual business.

Watch me, as I run this ship.

Watch me, and want me.

I want you to want me, the way I want you.

I want you to watch me, the way I watch you.

I want you to need me, because I need you.

Because I've watched you, when you weren't looking, and flicked my eyes away when you turned and met my gaze, like a kid in high school.

I want you to make the first move, so I know.

I want you to love me, like I love you.


	13. Notes - Spock/Kirk

It began with the notes. Just scraps of paper left around the ship.

An old fashioned way of sending messages, but it suited them just fine.

It bemused the rest of the crew, as they knew exactly what was going on, but they didn't interfere and the guilty party thought they were undiscovered.

It started as a joke, at least a lesson from Kirk to Spock about 'having a laugh'. Most of the messages from Spock ended with 'this is illogical'.

But, of course, it developed into so much more, just as Kirk had hoped and Spock had longed for.


	14. Match Maker - Spock/Kirk, Pike/Bones (crack, probably)

He was always playing match maker.

"You should leave them be, Jim," Spock told him, as gentle as a Vulcan could be.

But he couldn't leave them alone. He could tell how they felt for each other; he knew that they were in love just as much as he was in love with his dear Spock.

"There is so much that could go wrong, Jim," Spock told him, as patiently as ever. "It is not logical for them to be together."

"It's not logical for us to be together, but we are," he retorted.

Pike and Bones. It could work...


	15. Kites - Spock/Kirk

They stood on a distant planet, in a distant galaxy. The wind raged around them as they stood, hand in hand, gazing up at the ruby red clouds racing across the purple sky. They stood in silence, simply taking in the beauty.

"Perfect kite weather," remarked Kirk.

"What is a kite?"

"A child's play thing. A bit of fabric that flies in the wind."

"It would fly away and the child would cry."

"It's attached to a long string which you hold. Come on, it's fun."

And despite Spock's wariness to 'fun', they flew a kite. And it was fun.


	16. Alone - Spock/Kirk

I am an old man now. I am retired. I am a vice admiral. I launch ships and give speeches. I am a celebrity.

I am everything I never wanted to be, and yet I am everything any other man wants to be.

But no matter how many people know me, no matter how many people know my name, it still means nothing. I am still alone. I am always alone.

I am still in mourning. Because the love of my life, my one and only, died prematurely, leaving me alone. Spock is gone, and no one else really matters.


	17. Daydreams - Spock/Kirk

To be at home, with his cabin and his horse. The fresh country air, a breeze playing across his cheek.

To be at home, on his home planet, with his own people. A place to relax, off duty, and to live in peace.

To be accepted as an equal. No fame, no recognition. Just real friends who knew him for who he was and not what he had done.

To be accepted as an equal. To be understood. For others to know that he was still one of them, regardless of circumstances.

To be with Spock.

To be with Kirk.


End file.
